Slaves of the royal house
by Artemis zodiac
Summary: 2011: Living as pickpockets in the slums, Wilykat and Kit one day rob prince Lion-o during one of his many 'walks'. Arrested and tried the two are sentence to paw amputation before Lion-o convinces his father to show mercy. Now enslaved to Lion-o the two must learn to handle life in the royal court which in many ways is more deadly than the slums they left behind
1. Dungeon

Chapter 1: Dungeon

"So," the guard growled, "what are you two in for?"

The two kittens he spoke to sat huddled in the corner of the cell. Like all wildcats the two were small in stature, even with their age accounted for, they both had long bushy tails and ears that seemed to melt into their hair. Their fur coats, which hadn't been washed in weeks, where almost hidden by brown clocks, poorly stitched together into a par reasonable state of dress. They both had their backs to the wall, arms around each other and heads lent against the other. The boy was completely out and the girl was not far behind.

Wilykit timidly raised her head from her twin brother's shoulder. The palace guard was a tall cat, dressed head to toe in gray armor. From the parts of his face she could see, Kit guessed that he was a Jaguar or a large leopard. Not that she cared of course, all Kit cared about was ensuring he wasn't going to hurt her or, even worse, her brother. Wilykat breathed deeply but didn't wake, not that Wilykit blamed him his fever had only just broken that morning

"You deaf." The guard banged the cell wall in frustration. The cell was just about large enough for Wilykit to lie across it and was about twice as long. Even through her street clothes Kit could feel the icy cold marble. The feeling was nothing however compered to the raw feeling created by the shackles that ran around her wrists and ankles, the shackles that bound her ankles where chained to an anchor in the cells center. The only other object of interest in the small room was a bucket, located in the corner and barely seeable in the dull light, the bucket was supposed to keep the cell 'clean' or, Kit gently touched Kat's sweet covered head, as clean as possible.

They had been in the Thundera Palace dungeon for three days now, ever since those darn clerics had burst into the small cellar that the twins had currently been calling home. Before the two could even stand the lead cleric, a female cheetah, had cuffed them both. They'd been quickly transported from the slums up to the castle, which had stood over them all their lives. They were lead quietly down to the dungeons and shoved into one of the cells. At the time Wilykit had been to frightened to resist, Wilykat had resisted and his blood stained clothes and recent fever showed the result.

"Hey Wagger," the guard insulted, "I asked you a question!" Though young Wilykit knew the insulting reference to her tail. She didn't understand why other cats felt it made them 'lesser beings' in their eyes but that didn't stop the insult from hurting.

"You want a taste of the whip do ya Wagger?" Up until then Wilykit had been doing her best to ignore the guard as she had the others but, after seeing what the cheetah had done to her brother with a simple rod, she was not willing to continue that stance if it meant facing the whip.

"Pickpocketed." She answered in a clear but shaky voice. In truth she didn't know why, but pickpocketing was the most common offence the twins committed. Kat had put a similar question to the lead cleric during their arrest, only to earn a slap in response

The guard laughed causing Wilykit to cringe back and Kat to stir. "I doubt that somewhat mongrel," dismissing her answer with another insult. "The palace dungeon is reserved for those who've committed crimes against the royal family."

"Against the royal family?" Wilykit quickly racket her brain, trying to remember when she'd even seen at member of the royal family, let alone robbed one. It made no sense, she and Kat never left the slums and what kind of royal would enter it. "I don't know." She admitted her mind was turning up a blank.

The guard was quiet for a moment before smiling slightly. "Well then," he gently slide the whip of his belt, "I guess I'm just going to have to beat it out."

Wilykit's heart began to beat fast and her chains clanged as she struggled to stop her paws from shacking. Tears welled in her eyes as fear clutched her body. "Please." She pleaded. "I swear I don't know."

The guard stopped, it wasn't out of any sympathy for the kitten, but simply because, after being a dungeon guard for so long, he knew sincerity when he saw it. He was not a cruel cat, granted he did gain pleaser by watching the prisoners beg and sob but he wasn't about to whip at kitten for being honest. Which begged the question, how did a couple of pickpockets end up here? "They must have pickpocketed a royal while he was in the slums." The guard reasoned. "But what royal goes into the slums now days?"

Kit relaxed slightly upon seeing the guard stop. Beside her Wilykat moan and weakly open his eyes. His eyes looked clearer than they had in days but they still had a dazed look about them and Kit knew he was far from recovered. "What's going on Kit?" he asked, even with his mouth right by her ear Wilykit could barely here him.

"Nothing." She answer, not taking her eyes of the guard who still hadn't left. The last thing she wanted was for Kat to fell she was in danger, even weak as he was he'd try and protect her and likely kill him self in the process.

"Lion-o," The guard suddenly spoke, something in his eyes clicking. "You two stole from prince Lion-o."

The two kittens looked at each other confused, like all cats they had heard of prince Lion-o but had no memory of every pickpocketing anyone in fancy clothes and an armed escort. The guard's next sentence answered their question. "Rumor has it that he often sneaks into the slums, for what ever reason, on his own and dressed as a commoner." The guard laughed. "Of all the people to pickpocket, you to must have the worse luck in the world," His face change to one that almost resembled sympathy, "I almost fell sorry for you?"

Wilykat blinked at the last part and look at Kit, nodding she asked the question that he was to weak to ask. "Why do you feel sorry for us, the punishment for pickpocketing is only three lashes or two days in the stock." The twins had experience both and while the first was painful and the second was humiliating it was nothing that a street rat couldn't shrug off.

"By omens," the guard gasped, "you two don't know do you."

"Don't know what?" Wilykit asked confused."

"Look," the guard explained, "Every crime in Thundera has two levels of punishment. One if the offense is against a citizen and another if the offense is against the royal house."

"So what's the punishment for pickpocketing a royal?" Kit asked. Neither her or Wilykat liked where this was going and something told Kit that she didn't want to know.

"Your paws committed the crime." The guard explained. "So they are hereby forfeit to the royal house."

"Meaning that…" Kit felt her heart stop, beside her Kat's eyes open wide with shock. They already knew the answer.

"Meaning their going to cut them off." The guard said, smiling at the terror-ridden faces of the two young kittens.


	2. Trial

Chapter 2: Trial

"It is simply ridiculous that you would consider baring small and medium cats from the military." Tygra exclaimed to his friend Unciar. "I will grant you that they lack the strength required to be front line soldiers however they have other abilities of great benefit. Golden cats are well known for their stealth and have always been the army's best scouts. Wildcats are renowned for the acrobatic abilities; I mean I'd like to see you face one of them in a dense jungle.

"The simple fact is," he continued, "an effective army must make use of all possible forms of combat to have the advantage in a war. If we focus solely on large cats then all the lizards have to do is ensure that the major battles occur in forests, swamps and long grass and our only advantage, strength, will be negated. Lion-o," The young adopted prince turned to his brother for support, "what do you think?"

"Um…what?" Lion-o answer the sound of his name suddenly pulling him out of a very nice day-dream

"Paying attentions as always." Unicar laughed as Tygra buried his has in his paws with a sign. A young white leopard he was approximately Lion-o's height, though lacking his build "I understand your point of view," Unicar began to counter Tygra, "and in a perfect world I would happily except that view point. However, our economy is far from bottomless and every new branch of military requires its own set of gear, its own training resources and its own barracks. We are experiencing a time of peace which means we should be focusing our spending on other areas, like cleaning up the slums." He paused for a moment before attempting another rebut. "As for needing other forms of combat, we have the clerics for that and everyone knows that they only take the best."

"First," Tygra rebutted as Unicar concluded, "your idea of cleaning the slums involves expelling everyone who doesn't own a home. Second taking the best is also the clerics greatest weakness as, due to it, there are only about seventy of them. Third…"

Lion-o mentally block out his brother's debate with Unicar. The two had been arguing it over ever since Grune had brought up the topic of barred enlisting as a possibility at lunch yesterday. Lion-o, Tygra and Unicar all agreed it was unlikely he would bring it to the King but that hadn't stopped the two friends from sinking their teeth into the topic so hard that it was beginning to give Lion-o a headache.

As his two friends continued to bicker, Lion-o looked around the throne room. Normally this would be empty at midday, however today was different, today a small bunch of people stood around the throne waiting for King Claudus to finish a his quiet chat with Jaga. The room its self was a magnificent site if perhaps a little over decorative for Lion-o's tastes. Due to having to house a thousand cat audience at times the room was rather long with the door at one end and the king's throne, along with the seats for the royal court, at the other.

In one of those seats Lion-o sat, his seat to the right of this father. To his right sat Tygra with Unicar standing next to him. On the king's left sat Jaga, the wise old cat leaning over to keep his conversation with the king as private as possible. On Jaga's other side sat Cheetara, normally Lion-o would be happy to see her, but today he felt like strangling her.

His wallet had been taken yes, but that didn't require her reporting the thieves she saw steal it. He'd confronted her ten minutes ago when they'd arrived and she'd defended herself by reminding him that she was a cleric and it was her duty by oath to report any crime committed against the royal family, regardless of circumstances. Tygra had pointed out that if he'd followed that concept Cheetara would never have become a cleric. In answer Cheetara pointed out that as princes they were the law while she was an officer of the law and thus the rules were different. She'd added she didn't like having to do what she did but her oath left her little choice. Now she sat, clearly upset at the situation.

"Tygra, Unicar." Claudus broke off his conversation with Jaga. "Quiet please." As the two fell silent Claudus turned to a guard at the other end of the room. "Bring them in." His voice was strong and easily carried the length of the room. The guard bowed slightly in response and left. "Lets get this over quickly," he spoke to himself more than anyone else, "I've got a meeting with the dog ambassador in an hour."

A few moments later the door opened and the guard re-entered holding two short lengthens of chain. Each chain was locked to a collar and each collar circled the neck of a young kitten. The two were a sorry pair, heads bowed, arms weighted down with shackles and ankles connected so that they could barely walk. Lion-o shot a look at Cheetara who responded by meeting his eyes with a look of shame and regret.

"Tails." Unicar stated with contempt as the two made their slow walk to the throne. "I hope when your King you'll pass a law making tail amputation compulsory." He added to Lion-o.

"That operation has a thirty percent death rate." Tygra stated as the guard and prisoners reached the throne. The guard pushed none to gently on their shoulders and both kittens knelt down before grasping each other for metal support.

"Quiet Tygra." The king spoke softly before turning to the two kittens. "Names and clan." The two gripped each other tighter and shook in fear, it was quiet clear that they were to petrified by fright to answer. The King sighed but didn't anger, this was a problem he had encountered often and, despite the delay meaning he could be late, he was willing to be patient.

The guard however was not. He reached down and grabbed Wilykit's ear, giving it a hard twist and causing her to gasp. "Answer his majesty's question." He spat.

"Wilykit." She huffed as the guard let her ear go. "And Wilykat, of the Lybictris clan."

The King nodded before turning to Cheetara. "Cleric Cheetara, are these two the ones you saw pickpocketing prince Lion-o?"

"Yes, My King." Upon noticing the Cleric the two prisoners slunk back in fear. "The girl pretended to have lost her mum and when Lion-o stopped to comfort her the boy suck up behind and took his wallet out of his clock pocket. Before I could stop them they'd vanished into the crowd." She looked down at the two. "We tracked them down the next day and discovered Lino-o's wallet in their possession.

The King looked at the kittens. "Does Cleric Cheetara speck the truth?"

Kat gulped under the King's gaze and looked at the floor, in his mind he knew it wouldn't matter what answer he gave, the King would trust the Cleric long before he trusted a young street rat. "Yes sir." He answered weakly, his voice still showing signs of fever.

"Do you have anything else to say before I pass judgment on you both."

The situation was helpless; they both knew that and they were both soaked in fear by what seemed the inevitable end. All they could manage was a gentle shake of the head in response.

"Very well," the King answered, his face not betraying his disgust at the sentence he now had to give. "As by the laws of the land", before him the two kittens cuddled each other in fear, "I herby sentence you both to…"

"Father wait." Cut off Claudus turned sternly to his son how had gotten to his feet. "I know what these two did was wrong but they had no idea who I was." He made his way so that he stood between the king and the twins. "All they knew was that they were starving, its not like they wanted to steal." The two looked up at the young prince, shocked and confused that the cat the apparently rob was defending.

Claudus opened his mouth to speak but Jaga stopped him. "Let him speak my King. Due to his many trips there, I suspect that Lion-o understands the slums better than anyone." He looked the prince up and down before turning back to the King. "A wise man accepts the advice of those who are wiser in an area than he."

Sighing slightly the King nodded and motioned for Lion-o to continue. Lion-o was not sure of what to say, his original outburst had been a spur in the moment thing against an apparent injustice. He looked to Tygra for support but his brother simple shrugged. Trying to remember how Tygra and Unicar argued a point he turned back to his father.

"Look," he start, "these two have been unlucky their entire lives. Like everyone in the slums they have had disadvantage after disadvantage. We punish them for stealing when they only stole because our city couldn't provide them with food, how is that justice." He paused and looked back at Tygra, 'your doing okay' his face said.

"The punishment for robbing a royal is paw amputation," at the word the two kittens cringed and bought their paws in close, "but these no already have no job, no family, no home and no money." Lion-o's confidence "Without their paws their only means of getting food will be gone and they'll be dead from starvation before the month is over." Lion-o stepped towards his father. "Father, the punishment is amputation not death, please show them some mercy."

The king felt a hint of pride in his son's argument even though it now left him conflicted. What was best, to uphold the law and sentence the kittens to amputation and by extension death or to disregard the law and let the two young cats go. He could revoke both the punishment or the law if he wished, but he knew that would not be wise, as his father once said. "The king is the processor and wielder of the law, much like a sword, but only a fool would believe he was thus the sward.

Not surprisingly it was Jaga who broke the silence that followed Lion-o's plead for mercy. "Your words are compelling and wise Lion-o but the fail to account for the bigger picture." Kat and Kit eyes welled, it had appeared for a moment that the lead cleric would agree with Lion-o, now it appeared that, in the end, nothing had changed. "Letting the two go would create a precedent, any precedent results in unstable laws and by extension an unstable Thundera. I accept that the lives of these two cannot be overlooked, but they are not as important as all of Thundera." Wilykit began to sob and buried her face in Wilykat's shoulder, her brother responded by holding her tighter.

"However," the cleric continued, "there may be another option. My King," he turned and beckoned Claudus, "If you would." The two lent towards each other began to talk, their voices so quiet that the kittens' sobbing where enough to drown them out.

After a few minutes the two turned back to the others and the King spoke. "By order of Claudus, King of Thundera and wielder of the Sword of Omens, the following changes are to be made to the law of the land. On the charge of robbing a royal member of the house of Leo, a first offense charge is to be added. Under this any citizen found committing the offense stated, for the first time, will be enslaved to the member of the house from which they stole, until such time as the King deems them worthy of their freedom. Paw amputation will be kept for repeat offenses."

Everyone, including the kittens, looked at the King in shock, there had not been changes in the law for over one hundred years. "Wilykat and Wilykit of the Lybictris clan by the laws of the land I herby sentence you both to a period of enslavement under prince Lion-o until such a time as I deem you both worthy of your freedom. Guard," he turned his gaze to the prison guard, "please give Lion-o the chains." The guard nodded and handed the chains to Lion-o, who was to shocked by the turn of events to resist.

Kat, followed by Kit, placed his head to the floor. "Thank you sir." They said in unison. They felt relief as the ounces of fear they had been feeling the last few says flooded from their bodies.

"Don't thank me." The King said standing up with Jaga. "Thank your new master." The twins looked up at the cat who now he'd their chains, though still shocked he gave them a reassuring glance. "You two owe him your lives," the king finished, "and I trust you will serve him well." The king turned to his advisor. "Now Jaga," he asked, seeming to have already forgotten the kittens, "what do you believe the ambassador wishes to meet us about?" Without even a backward glance the two left the room.


	3. Shock

Chapter 3: Shock

Lion-o looked down at his two new slaves with one thought in mind. "This is an interesting turn of events." It was that he didn't have domestic helpers under his command, his wing of the palace housed between ten and twelve at any one time. It was not that the concept of slavery was alian to him, while not as frequently practiced as it was by dogs. Slavery was a common practice in Thundera .It was the simple fact that he himself had never had slaves, let alone ones so young. He looked up after his father and Jaga, wondering what the old cats were playing at, both had made their disgust for the practice clear on many occasions, the only reason for its continuation was to maintain peace with the nobles. Sighing, he gently admitted that for now he'd just have to deal with the outcome, which after all was better than the original. 

He looked back at the two slaves, kittens…Wilys? What was he supposed to refer to them as? Not for the first time he regretted not paying attention in classes? He gently discarded the thought; he could simply ask Tygra latter and focused on the two. He couldn't help but noticed that the two hadn't changed position that even with the trail over the two remained kneeling with their heads bowed; it took him a moment to realize they were waiting on him to give the command. Lion-o gently kicked himself for not seeing the obvious, the two had no idea how this not situation worked and were thus being careful, looking at the stains on the boy's back Lion-o could understand why.

"Um…rise. I guess." Unlike his brother the speech of command had never come easy to Lion-o, both out of vocal ability and distaste for the whole concept. At his command the kittens gently got to their feet. Upon standing the boy swayed slightly and the girl reach out to steady her, but Lion-o got there first, placing a paw firmly on the boys shoulder until, with a flick of his tail, he found his balance. He looked up at Lion-o, his gaze a mix of confusion, thanks and fear but most of all uncertainty.

"Well," Unicar stated as he made his way towards Lion-o, "these two should be able to keep your room tidy." He smacked Lion-o gently on the back and laughed. "Perhaps you'll finally be able to see the floor, assuming they don't steel it."

"My room id only messy because I use it," Lion-o chuckled at his friends remark, "yours is only clean because you spend 6 nights a week in some girl's on the other side of the city."

"Nice one Lion-o," He replied, turning to the twins, "Nice one." He looked the twins up and down. "They really need a bath," he turned back to Lion-o, "and to be de-fleaed." As he spoke Tygra and Cheetara rose and joined them, in response to Cheetara the twins steep away and slipped behind Lion-o.

"Now look at that Cheetara," Unicar laughed as the twins continued to peer around Lion-0's legs, ensuring that the cleric meant them no harm. "You've freighted them." Cheetara growled in annoyance, causing the twins to flinch. "Anyway," Unicar said, turning to the three young adults, "I'm assuming that you three are still combing to the Cougar's party tonight. I know their mainly older cats but they still know how to party"

"Will members of the Marble family be there?" Tygra asked. The Marbles owned extensive amounts of agricultural land, second only to the Crown. Unlike the Crown however the Marble family was more liberal with what they grew, one of the products being catswort a substance more commonly known by its street name 'Catnip'.

Cheetara scowled at the mention of the substance, once more causing the two kittens to flinch. Catnip wasn't illegal nor was it frowned upon by even the king, but it was frowned upon by the clerics to the point that a simple whiff of the substance would have her booted out. Thus, like all clerics Cheetara detested the substance.

Unicar smiled, both he and the two princes enjoyed the recreation use of catnip and the hallucinogenic effects it bought. There were all carful however, to ensure none of them went beyond that, excessive use lead to confusion as to what was real and what was the drug with withdrawal often leading to temporary insanity. They didn't call it 'losing your marbles' for no reason. "Don't worry my dear friend," he pattered Tygra on the back as he walked past, "they'll be there. So will you come?" The two princes answered yes, Cheetara answered no, like all clerics she avoided parties, especially ones with catnip. "Good, see you there". He turned and began to walk towards the door. "Now if you'd excuse me my friends, I've business to attend to."

Lion-o waited for the door to close before stating "Business, year…"

"…right," finished Tygra, "most likely gone to find a date for the party. Speaking of the party," He looked down at the twins who regarded him with uncertainty, "if you're going then we best deal with these two, Unicar's right the two need a bath and a medical especially after being in the dungeon."

Cheetara bowed slightly, one again the kittens flinched. "I'll leave you two to that," She said respectively, "you'll get a better response out of them if I'm not there making them jump with my every action."

"They'd learn to trust her in time Cheetara," Lion-o assured her, "as they got to know you." Although a cleric Cheetara was attached to the royal house as a body guard for the young princes, this meant that she in the twins would get to know each other quickly. But for now, Lion-o looked down at the two children who hid behind him, for now she was the thing the feared above all else.

Tygra watched as Cheetara turned and walked away, he considered calling after her, telling her to stay, but he didn't. Right now Lion-o needed his help and, due to the circumstances, Cheetara would only make things more difficult. He reached a hand out to Lion-o who carefully handed him Wilykit's collar chain. "Let's go." He said and without another word they followed Cheetara in exit.

Doing his best to remain upright Wilykat followed Lion-o and Tygra down the hall, distortions in his vision and other sense removing any hope of gaining any sense of bearings or orientation. He knew he was sick, his fever may have broken but the sickness remained, a constant sap on his already waning strength. If he'd been home his mother would have had him tucked in bed and instructed Wilykit not to leave his side, not that she would've. But this was not home, that Kat knew, and he didn't need the collar, shekels and chains to tell him that. The two princes turned a corner and down a flight of steps, they were moving slow so that he and Wilykit were not struggling to keep up, however the simple act of being led by a chain was starting to get to Kat.

The princes? Now that was a prospect that was really beginning to bug Wilykat. Living in the slums had taught both him and his sister two very important rules when dealing with cats other than themselves. Rule 1: knowing your meaning to someone is vital for survival as Rule 2: nobody ever does anything unless it's for self-benefit. As far as Kat could tell, the two of them meant little or nothing to Tygra, his only interest was his brother's wellbeing for, Wilykat guessed, he cared for Kit's. That left Lion-o as the object of uncertainty. Based off his actions in the court room Lion-o's only interest had been saving their paws, however Wilykat had learnt the hard way the use of deception in manipulation. Perhaps he'd already talked his father into giving the two to him and the whole court room drama had been a cover.

However, if that was the case then, why did he want them? They were young, small and unskilled. For a brief moment Wilykat froze in horror, perhaps he wanted Kit, it was not unheard of for noblemen to by young cats for love. Kat didn't fully understand what it involved but be judged by the attitudes of the slum members that is was a bad thing. He looked at Lion-o in anger, if the young price laid one hand on sister with malicious intent he'd understand why Wildcats were called 'Wild'.

The group weaved through another corridor and began to ascend another flight of steps. Wilykat mentally scolded himself, yes there was a chance that Lion-o wanted his sister but there was yet to be proof of that, the only proof showed that Lion-o wanted to help them and paranoia would isolate them from perhaps their only ally. For now Kat knew he'd have to give Lion-o the benefit of the doubt and trust him, but if he so much as gave Kit a threaten Kit then…then…Kat felt his world blur more than it had before, he wagged his tail in a vain attempt to maintain balance but it was of no use, he felt the world fade and himself fall.

Lion-o felt something was wrong before he even turned. The boy's chain, which up until then had felt constant, began to tighten and pull in an ever changing direction. He quickly turned around, intent of telling the slave to stop struggling inly to see Wilykat tumble forward. Acting on reflex on dove forward, catching the young Kitten before he could touch the ground .He gently rolled him over on to his back, noting quickly that, although still breathing, the boy was out of it.

He looked behind him, Tygra had noticed something was wrong and had stop quickly, it was however not quick enough for Kit, whose collar chain had go taut as she attempted to reach her brother. "He's okay." Lion-o reassured her. He quickly passed his arms under the back of the boy's shoulders and knees and, hoisting him into a cradle like position, carried him over to Tygra. "I'll have to carry him the rest of the way."

Tygra nodded and looked down at Wilykit. "Feel like you're going to fait?" The girl shock her head, although tired she had no intention of relinquishing the little control she still had, if she passed out fine, but so long as she remain conscious she'd walk. Tygra shrugged in acceptance before gently pushing her ahead of him. "Walk in front," he ordered, "If you fell fait, I can catch you." Kit knew better than to mistake it for concern for her wellbeing on Tygra's part. Like Wilykat she'd concluded quickly that his concern was only for his brother and his property which she had to admit in annoyance as she trudged forward she now legally was.

Wilykat was surprisingly light and Lion-o found no trouble in keeping up with his brother. They moved faster now, Wilykat's condition was not life threatening but Lion-o knew, even with only a small knowledge of medicine, that fast treatment was important. "Take the next left Kit." The young kitten obliged and as he followed Lion-o tuned to his brother.

"Kat and Kit?" He asked. "We can address them as that."

"You," Tygra answer, "can address them however you please, Wilykat, Kat, slave, wagger, they're your property. I address them how you think they should be addressed and as you are currently to state this I can address them how I like. As for how they address others, that's entirely up to the person, but master is used as a default" He paused and directed Kit down another flight of steps. "I think Kit and Kat work well, don't you?"

"Yes." Lion-o nodded, before asking. "So how does this temporary enslavement work anyway?

"You really should have paid more attention in class." Tygra scolded with a grin. In truth one of the highlights of this life was explaining things to his brother. Childish fun it was but like most childish fun it had a deeper meaning. Tygra knew that while he never would become King, baring circumstances in which he'd hate becoming king, however he knew that when Lion-o became king he would be his most loyal and trusted advisor. Learning the best way to explain things to Lion-o know could potentially save Thundera in the future.

"In a sense," he began to answer Lion-o's question, "it's the same as permanent slavery. They are your property and are required to follow every order barring the odd exceptions which are common sense. Probably the main difference is if they were permanent his trip to the doctor would also have them being branded, declared and fixed. Lucky for them," He smiled, "they are not."

"Um…Master Lion-o, Master Tygra," Kit asked turning and bowering gently, "permission to speak." The two cats stopped and looked down at the young kitten; Wilykit shivered and hoped she'd not done anything wrong.

Seeing the girls fear, Lion-o smiled in an attempt to put her as ease. "It's okay Kit, permission is granted and please just call me Lion-o."

"And so long as you behave," Tygra added, "you may address me as Tygra." Kit relaxed as she began to feel more at ease. "I'm sure whatever you have to say," Tygra continued, "can be said while we walk so if you don't mind.

Kit nodded gently and began to walk again before asking. "What does fixed mean?


	4. Doctor

Chapter 4: Doctor

The room that the group entered looked to Kit, as first, like any other dormitory. It was a long and thin, lined each side with old wooden cots, approximately ten on each side. An open window between each bed flooded the room with sunlight and fresh air with flowers on each sill adding a gentle fragrance to the air. Each been looked big enough to fit a panther and, although it didn't look comfy it did look strong. Another thing that caught Kit's eye was just how clean the room was, even in relation to the rest of the castle, the floor was so shiny that for a moment Kit could have sworn that she saw her reflection.

The only other cats present were at the other end of the room. The first was a small Lion cub, Kit guesses he was a year younger than her, not that would have stopped him being at least a head taller than her. Unlike any lion she'd seen however, the cub's fur was completely white, his whiteness almost shielding the multiple signs of sickness that plagued his face. Tending to the young cub was the oldest cat that Kit had ever seen, even older than Jaga. He was a lynx but his fur, which had once been brown and back, had turned grey and the two tuffs under his chin now ran down to his belt as beards. His eyes were distant but showed such deepness that Kit was afraid she'd fall in.

At sight of the group the old cat, defying all rules of aging, leapt to his feet and marched towards them. "Get him onto a bed quickly, stomach down." Lion-o responded immediately gently placing Wilykat on the closest cot. It took Wilykit a moment to realize he hadn't even asked who she and her brother were or why they were there, a moment later she realized that he didn't care, all he cared was that her brother sick and needed healing. "I assume you have a key to these chains," the old cat asked Lion-o. In response Lion-o produced the keys the guard had given him. The lynx all but snatched the keys and gently, one at a time, unlocked Kat's chains. Wilykit couldn't help but gasp at what was revealed, she had wondered why Lion-o had waited until now to unchain them, now she knew why.

Each shackle left behind a brand of rubbed raw skin to the point that the majority of the fur was missing from Wilykat's ankles, wrists and neck. Looking at her own she realized with a pang of horror that her's probably looked the same. "Lion-o," the Lynx handed the keys back "if you wouldn't mind unchaining the girl while Tygra and I see to the damage here."

"Sure Iber," Lion-o answered. Taking Kit's chain from Tygra he attempted to lead Kit away, attempted of course being the key word as the young kitten refused to take one step away from her brother. "Wilykit?" He asked his voice stern.

The girl jumped in response, she turned and bowed low. "Master Lion-o," she started to sob, "pleases…I just…" Just want to be by him to ensure he's safe, he'd do it for me.

Lion-o reached forward and grasped the Kitten's shoulder firmly. "He'll be fine Kit, we need to worry about getting these shackles off you." Despite his reassurance Lion-o knew the girl far from trusted him so he indicated a cot three down and on the other side to Kat's. "We're just going over there to give Iber some space."

In truth there was a second reason which Lion-o could see even now as Iber and Tygra pulled Wilykat's shirt up; deep diagonal marks crisscrossed up and down the boy's back. Even from this distance Lion-o could see the dents, made by flesh being cut, and the greenish tint, made by the infection. Kit new her brother had been hurt bad but, Lion-o he'd, she didn't need to see just how bad. He gently threaded his arm across her back and pushed her over to the bed he indicate hoisting her up on to it as they arrived, so that she had her back to Kat.

Kit hung her head as Lion-o began to release her chains. She wasn't stupid, young and naive like most kittens were but not stupid. She understood that Lion-o was trying to direct her away from her brother, but she could also understand why, as with his answer on fixing, there were just things you didn't want to know, such as the state of her brothers back. It didn't make her worry about his any less, but she decided that the last thing she wanted was to annoy the people that owned her.

She did her best not to look, she knew it would only make it worse, but as each shackle was released she couldn't help but glance at the recently revealed flesh. She immediately regretted it as the sight re-awaked the pain that had dulled. She gently wondered if her wrists and ankles would ever be the same again. With a sob she brushed away the thought and focused on the positive relief, that after days of chains and cells, she was finally free, she looked up as Lion-o unlocked her collar, relatively.

She felt someone approach behind and hear the doctor's….what was his name…voice. "The boy's wounds are worse than they look." Wilykit began to feel better. "However they will still take a bit of work."

Lion-o nodded "…and the bag?" he asked.

"Bag," Kit thought, her mind running wild, "what bag?" Her question was answered a moment later as Iber that was his name handed a small sack to Lion-o. "Run the tub as hot as she can stand, while it's running, add all the pink powder. She'll need to remain in it for at least 20 minutes and submerge at least once." He stopped and Lion-o nodded that he understood. Kit for her part was a little annoyed that her understanding or opinion weren't important "After she's out and dried, have her dress in the gown. You do remember how to use whisky and bandages." Lion-o answered affirmatively. "Good." The doctor answer and Kit felt him move away.

"What's going on?" she asked frightened, the words tub, submerge and fried has given her a bad idea, an idea she didn't like one bit.

"Nothing to get worked up about." Lion-o assured her. "You're just getting a bath."

* * *

Tygra watched as Kit, reluctantly left for the hospitals bath room. He could understand her annoyance, he'd have the same feelings if he was her and Kat were he also knew she'd need to learn fast to obey orders without question. Lion-o might not mind but others, including Tygra wouldn't. He damd some more of a pink whisky mixture on Kay's lower back, the whisky mixture was meant to drive off the infection so that, as he was doing on Wilykat's upper back Iber could seal the wound. Tygra watched as the old Kat's quick fingers threaded stiches along one on the wound lines. Tygra was yet to reach stitching in his medical training, so for now he just watch in marvel.

"How'd Lion-o get a pair of Lybictris slaves?" Iber asked his hands skilled enough to show no change despite that task of talking. Tygra explained the events that had transpired in the court room. "Good old Lion-o," the old cat smiled as he finished one of Kat's wounds and started another, "what he lacks in talent he makes up for in passion and strength of character."

"That he does." Tygra agreed. He moved off the whip wounds and began to clean Kat's ankle wound. "By the way Iber," he question, "how did you know what clan the two are from?"

"The tail." Iber answered simply. "There are two main clans of Wildcat, the Silvestris and the Lybictris." He gentle took hold of Kat's tail, now the Tygra looked at it, he could see that it was very fuffy. "The tails of the Silvestris' are very slender; the fur no longer than anywhere, but in Lybictris the tail is very bushy."

"Stop playing with my tail." Wilykat's moan might not have even been noticed had it not been accompanied by a weak tail flick/ He groaned and made a failed attempt to move.

Iber let go of his tail and knelt near Kat's head. "My apologise my young friend," he spoke smooth and gently, his voice, despite everything, made Kat feel safe, "please go back to sleep."

"Where's Kit." Just like his sister, Tygra noted with a sense of respect, only thing that matters is the wellbeing of his sibling..

"Lion-o is giving her a bath." Iber assured him. "She is quiet safe."

"Lion-o isn't," for the first time since seeing the kitten Tygra saw the fantast hints of a smile cross the boy's face. "Kit hates baths." His eyes began to flutter, apparently worry for his sister was the only thing keeping him away.

"I'm not surprised," Iber stated, "Your sister is turvan-oil deficient." Turvan-oil was an oil present in the coats of most cats which allowed it to retain heat while wet. Although most had it, approximately 30% of Wildcats lacked it, making bathing an annoyance to them. Tygra couldn't help that note that the royal bloodline also had the deficiency but warn clothes and indoor bathing meant Lion-o never had the problem of being cold

The possibility of learning something about his sister seemed to wake Kat up a bit "Please Wilykat," Tygra half ordered, stitching a person awake was always annoying, "go back to sleep." The kitten regarded him for a moment before closing his eyes, moments later he began to gently purr.

"A Wily huh." Iber observed as he recommenced stitching. Tygra nodded before giving him a questioning look. "It's a Lybictris family name," he explained, "one of about three." He paused for a moment, ensuring he remembered everything correctly before continuing. "Wildcats cats are mainly nomads as you know, bar exceptions. As a result family is extremely important to them, as is that family's history." As he listen Tygra began to bandage Kat's ankles. "Because of this, unlike the majority of cats, Wildcats have their family name first, followed by their personal name. The word said as a whole, symbolising the connecting between self and family."

"Interesting." Tygra moved on to Kat's wrists, his love got knowledge beginning to ask questions "How many would be in Kat and Kit's family?"

"Be careful about calling them that." Iber stated, he began to stich the last wound. "The family name carries weight for Wildcats, only close friends and family call them solely by the personal name." Tygra nodded making a note to refer to them in full in future. Yes as he said to Lion-o, by law they could call the twins what they wanted, but respected slaves did better work than those that weren't so Tygra would call them by the terms of respect." In answer to your question, Wily refers to the extended family so you'll get between one and two hundred, with a clan being around six hundred."

Tygra finished the final bandage and stepped back to provide space. "Any famous Wily's?" He asked out of curiosity.

"I'm sure you've heard of Wilyoma." When Tygra shock his head Iber admitted. "Well it was a long time ago. He existed during the Lizo war. The lizo war was one of the first known wars between Cats and Lizards and it occurred about a seven hundred years ago. During the war, the lizards control of the forests forced us into retreat and we may very well have lost. However a young Wildcat called Wilyoma volunteered to King Mane to lead his small band of Wildcats into the forests and flush the Lizards out." He finished stitching and began to pack up the gear. "I'm sure you know that Wildcats are very effective at forest fighting, well with a combination of that and good strategy Wilyoma exceeded and the Lizards retreated." He gave a deep sigh. "It's sad really the way other cats treat Wildcats. They forget that without the wildcats, there would be no Thundera.

"I'm always telling Unciar that Wildcats are a nightmare to fight in the forests." Tygra admitted.

"Well," Iber placed a paw on Tygra's shoulder, "our dear friend Unciar has his reasons for disliking slummers and Wildcats. Personal reasons," he gave Tygra a stern look, "you know not to judge."

"I know." Tygra sighed "Speaking of Unciar," he looked out the window as the sun sank low in the sky, "I do have a party to get ready for, so if you don't need any more help, I best be off"

"None, bur thank you Prince Tygra." Iber began to double check the stitches. "I plan to let the wounds air for a bi before applying bandages. If I need any more help, I'll ask Lion-o. "Nodding Tygra quickly made for the door, he was just about to exit when Iber called. "Oh and Tygra." The young prince turned back to the doctor. "Take is easy on the catswort tonight; I've heard that the new stuff is very strong." With a quick smile of tanks Tygra left for the party.

Author's note.

Haven't written one in a while so bear with me.

First thinks to all my readers and reviews, I was amazed at the quick reception this story got and I'm glad to see its been well liked. For those of you that found the science/history class (the second half of the chapter) boring, I'm sorry but these are topics that I love so there will be a bit of it throughout the story.

Second as a royal court is rather large and as such there will be a large amount of minor OCs. I realize that there is the possibility that an OC might reappear after several chapters and you'll be forced to go back through the story to find his intro. Fear not I will very soon by creating a character sheet on my profile, which you can refer to if needed.

Thirdly, just for a bit of trivia here are the origins of some of the words used.

Unciar comes from the binomial name for snow leopard (Uncia Unicia)

Lybictris is a combination of silvestris lybica the last part of the Trinomial name for African wild cat, Silvestris is the same for European wildcat. Due to a lack of reading on my part the tail characteristics mentioned are in fact the reverse of real life. My deepest apologise for this.

Iber comes from Iberian lynx. Named after a place I know, but Lynx is unofficially been taken and the only non-location name was Bobcat and Bob just doesn't fit well. Rufus didn't fit either.

Turvan comes from Turkish Van, a bead of domestic cat with a love for water.

If anyone has any more questions feel free to ask


	5. Bath

Chapter 5: Bath

The hospital tub room was a small by cosy place that, despite his deficiency, Lion-o has always enjoyed coming to. Around the room sat racks with cloths and a small table provided space for items. In the centre of the room sat the tub, made from dark wood the circular tub would have been large enough to fit both General Panthro and Gune with room to spear. The tub sat in a stone floor, allowing a person to step into it with relative ease. Stepping back Lion-o watched as the tub filled with steam socked water, two pipes were connected to the tub both of which found their roots in the mountains. The first lead to the Felidae hot springs, the water produced there was too hot for swimming thus giving rise to the second pipe, which met the Onca River just above the city. Mixed the two waters produced a bath like no other, with the almost unbearable temperature relaxing the body to the point of bliss. The added pink powder gave the water a tint of colour as well as a small layer of bubbles. As the tub filled Lion-o smoothly ran his paw through the water, noting the temperature and adjusting the flow taps accordingly. The scalding hot temperature made even more present by the immediate coldness he felt after pulling his paw out .The water damped his fur, de-voiding it of all its insulation, he quickly dried it to reverse the effect. The water ran for another minute before the tub was full and Lion-o turned the taps off. "Is this cold enough?" He asked, turning to Kit to find the young girl backed up against the wall.

Wilykit wished that the wall would somehow swallow her up, she didn't really care where, to her young mind the dungeon seemed better than the current prospect. Yes out of everyone in this strange new place she trusted Lion-o the most, but that didn't mean she trusted him enough to give her a bath, he'd owned her less than a day. Kit wondered for a moment if she'd have to undress in front of him, the possibility sending a wave of embarrassment through her body making the entire prospect of a bath ten times worse. A bath, now she reached the real problem, bathing for her had always been a problem as the process left her shriving for an hour while her fur dried. On the farm she'd, under treats, come to except that she didn't have a choice, but here, with the added prospect of undressing in front of a strange man, she was willing to try and avoid it. "Lion-o," she asked giving Lion-o the best look of defiance she could, "how many lashes does a slave get for disobeying."

Lion-o regarded her cautiously, he'd meet enough children to know Wilykat's mind-set but how to proceed was the difficult part. If he came in to harsh and strong the girl would fear him, on the other hand not showing her her place would give her ideas that could get her flogged or worse. He stepped forward. "Let me guess, if it's below ten you'll take that rather than a bath?" Maintaining her defiant look Kit nodded. For a moment Lion-o considered telling her it was fifty but realised that would only make her fear him, he decided to stall while he found the best option. "I'll look the other way while you get in if that's your problem."

"I don't like baths." Kit said defiance filling her voice.

For a moment Lion-o wondered why he was wasting his time with a slave, it would be so easy just to order Kit whipped and be done with it. However he quickly reminded himself that the girl and her brother had been beaten and trodden on the entire life, someone had to show them that life could be something more than pain. He smiled gently as he found a course of action. "Okay Wilykit," he said stepping forward until he was right in front of her. "Here is how we are going to play this." As he approached Kit did her best to maintain his gaze, craning her neck to do so. "I'm going to face wall for two minutes and you," he made his face as stern as possible, "are going to get undressed and into the bath. If you haven't gotten in by then I'll undress you and force you in by force. Either way, you're getting a bath," he paused then added, "at least the first lets you keep your modesty." Kit's eyes welled with tears and she hung her head in defeat, a little concern Lion-o asked "Are you okay?"

With a sniff Kit raised her head. "I'm fine; it's just that my dad used to make the same threat." Her dad, usually tired after a long day on the farm, had had no time to play a waiting game. "That and threatening that I wouldn't sit for a week."

She gave another sob and Lion-o, forgetting about the bath for the moment, gently lent forward to hug her. Even if she'd wanted to, Kit was too shocked to resist and so gently gentle sobbed in to Lion-o's chest. Lion-o gently pattered her back, he didn't know enough about the girl to fully understand what was causing her to cry, something to do with her father, but what he did know was who on comfort someone, it was after all the only thing he was better at the Tygra.

Kit pulled away and Lion-o let her reach arm's length but maintained his grip "I'm sorry Master Lion-o." She said rubbing her eyes," please don't whip me."

"Whip you for that?" Was Lion-o's first thought before realizing that most people he knew would have had her stripped, tied and whipped from the start. Completely ignoring what the girl was going through. As Lion-o thought about it he realised Wilykit had been on the verge of crying since the trial and her brother's collapse, only shear strength of will had kept her going this long. He knelt down to her eyes where level with his. "Kit," he let the sternness go from his voice, "I want you to listen carefully." Kit nodded. "Unless I am ordered by my father I swear I will never whip you or your brother." Kit smiled gently. 'That being said," Lion-o stood up and added a hint of sternness to his voice, "if you don't get in the bath, I'll do exactly what your father would have done."

Wilykit made a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh. "Okay," she conceded "I'll get in the tub."

As Lion-o turned away she continued to regard him with a sense of shock, true she'd expected him to be kind, but going so far as to swear he wouldn't whip her just seemed surreal to Kit. She stepped towards the tub and dipped her paw in the water. It felt okay until it reached her wrist whereupon her wound suddenly burst with pain. She gritted her teeth and held it there, the pain stayed but changed until if felt good, like something had was being sucked out of her

She stepped back and undid her small fabric belt before pulling of her dress. Underneath her body held a whole mess of scars she'd accumulated over the years of living on the street. The most memorable where three whip marks she'd been given a year ago, the memory quickly changed to the Cheetah, Cheetara that was it, beating Wilykat with the rod and the helplessness she'd felt. With effort she cast the memory aside and finished undressing, now that she looked at her self she had to admit she was grubby but that didn't stop her from disliking the prospect of getting in the tub.

"You've got a minute left." Lion-o stated. Wilykit looked around and was, much like with his kindness, was amazed to find him respecting her privacy as if she was worthy of it. Smiling she stepped into the bath, giving off a hiss of pain as the water touched her ankles. Deciding not to press Lion-o on his threat she gentle stepped fully in, an immediately submerged. She's forgotten that the tub was built for full grown Lions and she was a small wildcat. She splashed wildly and made a failed grasp for the side; a strong paw grabbed her forearm and pulled her over to the step, where she grabbed the side for dear life. She breathed deeply and looked up, Lion-o stood above her, his eyes once again full of concern. "Can't swim huh?"

She gently shock her head, she'd lived on a farm with no lake before coming to the city, even if she'd been able to, she hated water. She let go of the side and sank gently to the step, submerging as much of herself as she could, her fur, now wet, provided no protection against the cooling night. She remembered Iber saying she'd have to stay in the tub for a while so she tried to relax. It wasn't hard; the water was hot, unlike the half warm left over cooking water and gave of an interesting smell that seemed to lull the mind in to a trance where time had no meaning. She must have been in it a while as the next thing she knew Lion-o was asking her to submerge again.

"I've got a couple of questions I'd like to ask and I'd like you to be honest and full in answer" Lion-o sated as Kit resurfaced and began to rub her paws through her fur, the girl nodded in approval as dirt began to leave her fur. Lion-o walked around the tub so he could look Kit in the eye. "Where do you come from?"

Kit hesitated before answering, the question had been personal and she didn't see why Lion-o needed to know, however thus far Lion-o had only meant good in all his actions perhaps this would likewise led to some good. "A farm," she answered, "about a week's walk from here. Just before the Tailed pass."

"Any family there?"

"My mum," Kit said, trying to remember the women, "and a little brother and sister." She could remember her younger siblings but then again who could forget things as cute as Wilykoneko and Wilygatito. "But my dad's dead." Even after all this time admitting that fact still hurt her heart.

Lion-o gave her a look of sympathy. "I'm sorry, my mother died before I meet her," he admitted, "I can't imagine how it feels." He did however understand the depth of the pain, his talks with Tygra had told him that. "I know this is hard Kit, but I want to help you and I can do that better if I know what you've been through." Again with the kindness, the help and respect Wilykit thought, what is with this prince, am I his slave or not? "One final question for now," Lion said, "and then you can get out. How did you and your brother end up in the slums?"

Kit hung her head gently, in many ways she was ashamed of it, of the pain that it must have cased her mother and all the crimes she'd committed to stay alive because of it. "After dad died there was no food and mum was starving just so we could eat." Despite little memory of her mother, Wilykit still remembered the pain of watching her mother waste away. "We nothing more than two more mouths to feed, too young to help, so we left in the hope of finding something in the city that we could use to help mum." She looked back at Lion-o. "Even if we failed, at least they'd be two less mouths to feed."

Lion-o listen to Kit's sad tale with a sorry heart, he didn't cry or feel needlessly sorry, early in his life he had but Jaga had informed him that, even a king, can't fix every problem that clenches his heart. 'You were both very brave." He said. "And I'm sure your parents would be proud." He walked over to the table where, Kit noticed for the first time, that he'd placed a white gown and underwear, along with a cloth for drying, next to them sat a bundle of bandages, some fluffy wool substance Kit had never seen before and a jar of pinkish liquid. "These are some temporary clean clothes for you to put on." He turned back to the wall. "Once again, you have two minutes,"

If getting in had been painful, getting out was torture, with her fur offering no protection Kit found herself shivering with chattering teeth within moments of exiting. She ran quickly to the cloth and dried herself as quick and as hard as she could, before dressing. The gown was thick and long, reaching the floor with a few centimetres to spare, Kit was happy to see the gown included a slot for her tail. It was however only half effective and she still found herself cuddling herself for warmth.

She felt Lion-o gently grab her and she gave no resistance as he lifted her gently on to the table. He took some of the wool and turning the bottle upside down saturated it with the pink liquid. Kit looked at him with a level of confusion so Lion-o explained. "This mixture will remove any remaining sickness in your wounds, after that we'll bandage them." He dabbed the mixture filled wool against Kit's wrist and she yelped at the stinging pain it bought. "Oh yes. Sorry," Lion-o sheepishly admitted, "it dose sting a bit." Lion-o moved slowly, never dabbing before Kit had recovered from the previous sting, as he finished cleaning each wounded, he'd set the mixture down and tightly bandage the wound. They still hurt, but as Lion-o made his way through Kit felt the pain change to nothing more than a dull ache. Kit hoped that Wilykat was getting a similar treatment.

After all her wounds where bandaged, Lion-o lifted her down. "Come," he said, knowing what she wanted, "let's go and see your brother." This time Lion-o found he didn't have to force Wilykit to move as they made their way back to the maid ward.

* * *

I don't think this is my best work so if anyone can see how it can be improved please tell me.

Authors note:

I will soon be starting my summer work so if I stop updating it will be because I'm still finding where to fit writing in. Do not worry I will not abandon this.

Wilykoneko and Wilygatito: The Wily is of course the family name; Koneko and Gatito are kitten in Japanese and Spanish respectively.

The cats medicine and water is advanced for the time period, this is due to how clean cats like to be and their forgotten history with Mumm-ra.


End file.
